


Make Home

by Alastiel



Series: X-Men前传电影原作向 [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: For my Erik and Charles
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: X-Men前传电影原作向 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/849387
Kudos: 16





	Make Home

这是一夜多年未有的，宁和酣畅的安眠，他睡足了8个小时，醒来的那一刻颅腔中没有钝痛感，耳中没有尖锐的噪音，他放置好的精神屏障内平静无波，他不属于心灵感应者的那部分自我意识感知到舒适和安全。Charles不记得上一次获得这样的感觉是在什么时候了，他似乎做了一个梦，他已经有太久太久没有做过梦了，一个专属于Charles Xavier的梦境，没有任何嘈杂干扰，隐秘而无遗地展露自我，在那里能直面伤痛和软弱，能承认恐惧和无措，能宣泄私心和欲念，他在那个梦里一直流泪，却并不完全是因为痛苦，他只是需要为自己而非因共情哭泣，他需要这个，他真的太久太久，连为自己哭泣的资格都失却了。  
这个真正的梦境是Charles自身能力亦无法企及的领域，因此并未有多少记忆残留，但他能仍能感觉到那种放松过后的疲惫，这让他的眼窝又隐隐发热，然后那个他熟悉的，已经能与之全然交融的精神领域迅速覆叠过来释放安抚，温柔得像是这个同时落在他额角的吻。  
【你学得太快了。】Charles睁开他蕴着水雾的莹蓝的眼睛，一点点看清楚对方眼里的关切和唇边的弧度。  
“这可只对你管用。早安，Charles。”Erik用指腹蹭过读心者的眼角，感受那里的潮润。  
Charles因此露出了一瞬的窘迫，但他即刻放松下来，他已经不需要再强撑着掩饰自己了，至少在这个人面前，再也不必。  
他像30年前在Erik Lehnsherr的床上醒来时那样，微微眯起眼睛用脸颊轻蹭那只大手的掌心，那里变得更加粗粝，生起茧子，让这亲昵的触碰愈加真切。较年轻时英俊更甚的磁控者用专属于Charles的眼神专注地注视着他，极其缓慢地眨一下眼，像是猫咪的主人在诉说爱意，Charles为这个突如其来的想法弯起嘴角，Erik的瞳色就变得更深一点，然后他握住Charles的后颈吻下来。  
直到两个人都开始气喘的时候他们才分开，在蹭着鼻尖的距离里相视而笑。  
“上帝啊。”Charles轻声叹息，“我真的想念这个。”  
这时Erik开始把嘴唇转移到他的颈侧，隔着棉质睡衣轻咬他的锁骨。  
【嘿，你说过今天要带我四处逛逛的。】  
Charles在脑中提醒这里的领主，磁控者发出一声轻笑来回应。  
“就再放过你一次。”  
“你似乎还像个小伙子，我可完全不年轻了，Erik。”  
“Um？所以你对我没兴趣了？”  
Charles无奈地主动撑起上身吻他一下作为回答。  
Erik伸手帮他坐起身，“即使昨晚我非常克制，但我以为刚才的表现足以让你相信你还是那么美了。”  
Charles咬一下自己的嘴唇，“别让我觉得还是直接读你比较好。”  
“你读我就会发现没什么不同，我们已经度过太多互不坦率的年月了，Charles。”  
“好吧。”读心者再次叹息了一声，这次倒是充满愉悦的，他朝Erik坦率地张开双手，“可以抱我到轮椅上吗？”

而事实上Erik以房间窄小杂物太多为理由直接用手臂和双腿取代了轮椅，坚持要在Charles的洗漱过程中进行不怎么必要的协助，并帮他刮掉了胡茬——用手，完成这些之后他心安理得地享受了Charles为他的服务所提供的奖励。  
早餐是Erik做的，简单而美味，松饼的可口程度让Charles再次笃定自己来到吉诺莎的选择是正确的，用餐完毕后他们交换了一个还带着枫糖味道的吻。  
Charles换上外出的衣物，之后发现Erik特意找出了件几乎相同款式的黑色高领，这让Charles脸红之余忍不住在心里惊叹对方看起来仍像30年前那般充满魅力，同时简直不敢相信自己几乎又回到那时被Erik迷得神魂颠倒的状态。在发生这么多事，失去这么多人，经历这么多否定责难之后，Charles一度不敢再沉浸在积极的情感里，甚至怀疑自己是否值得被爱。昨天午后到现在，他仍没办法彻底停止怀疑，但至少，Charles能感觉到自己凝滞的情感再次鲜活流动起来，他仍然、永远会为Erik心动。  
“你得让我推你。”Erik在帮他系上鞋带后，抬起眼说。  
Charles不解地眨眼。  
“这里的民众，他们会得到一个正式的宣告，但在这之前他们就得知道，你并不只是我的客人和，朋友。”  
Charles判断这属于Erik那些诡异的逻辑，但他没打算反驳什么，他目前非常享受Erik近乎宠溺的照料和抚慰，他需要享受这些，在经历了令他心力交瘁的一切之后。

吉诺莎目前面积不大，甚至比不上Charles名下南太平洋上一座中型的度假用岛屿，而整个岛无论环境、设施和氛围，比起一个自治区域，更像个避难所。事实上这里确实是个避难所，三年前Erik才正式以半收购的方式“合法”地拥有这里，接着开始收容第一批变种人避难者，这些年来比起规划和建设这里，Erik做得更多的显然是搜寻和招揽。  
Charles对那些住房的安全性抱有不小的忧虑，接着他判断这里生产勉强能达到自足，制造则是刚刚起步，所以暂时不存在任何可贸易资源，这里没有所谓民政设施，他们还有很多路要修，只有极少区域有通电——甚至不包括Erik自己的住处，倒是有内部流通体系，但那需要大幅度优化。通过昨晚与Erik的短暂沟通，Charles知道这里有规则和秩序，但那离完整的制度和法律体系还差得远，这里需要建立和制定的内容太多了，如果Erik需要建立真正的“政权”，建立一个不受美国政府太多管辖和干涉的变种人自治区域，对于初步要完成的工作，他们至少需要详细商议一个月以上。

“如何？”在完成整个上午的“领地巡视”后，Erik把他们带上离海岸不远的一个高处，可同时看到大半个岛并眺望海面彼端隐约的大陆轮廓。  
仲秋午后的阳光被树荫间隙滤成光斑坠在他们身上，突然被惊飞的一群白色海鸟牵引了Charles的视线，片刻后他抬眼看向立在身边的人，缱绻和笑意在他如海天交融的瑰丽眼瞳中流转，“我现在怀疑你的动机了，Erik。你只是需要一个帮你打理这里的人不是吗？”  
Erik目不转睛地看着他，Charles能感觉到澎湃的情感正向自己的精神领域席卷而来，如果有一个这样的人懂得在你脑子里用心说情话，那可真的没有太多抗拒的余地。  
接着磁控者用能力调转了轮椅的朝向，他撑在把手上俯身，执起Charles的手亲吻掌心，并暗示性地将吻转移到无名指的指根上，“可你已经答应我了。”他的语调轻柔地像是怕惊扰了什么。  
Charles用同样的低喃回应，“是的，我已经答应了。”  
过了一阵他们才又开始正常的交谈，Charles的颧骨上还泛着浅浅的绯红。他调整了一下呼吸，Erik用一种更令人遐想的姿势半跪在轮椅前抬眼看他。  
“我很抱歉。”  
“……为了什么？”Charles掩饰不了嗓音里的颤抖，他仍然不太想去谈及这些，他们都有太多伤口、苦痛、失去，他们都有过错，他曾因误解失言说Erik是个怪物，直到他自觉也成为了一个罪人才意识到他们并没有那么的不同，Charles还没有做好相对忏悔和彼此告解的准备，但他选择听Erik说下去。  
“为了很多事，为了我对你造成过的所有伤害，Charles，言语上的、行为上的、对抗层面的，我不能违心地说都是意外、误会、冲动，更甚的是，在你陷入困境时，我应该让你知道我相信你始终无私，但我没有。”  
“我知道的，Erik，我知道，”Charles对上Erik难掩惊讶的探究视线，“我们在车厢里被解除束缚后，当时你没戴头盔。我太想知道你的想法，亟需你的支持……是你给了我勇气，Erik，在我甚至开始怀疑自己的时候。”他在深吸了一口气后继续，“我也做错了很多事，并不比你少，何况我们之间从来不存在太过客观的对错。我很抱歉，对很多人……我没能保护他们，还为自己的无能寻找借口，我甚至，选择逃避责任和再次直面这些过错，我真的很抱歉……我知道你厌恶这句话，我知道这没有用……”  
哽咽和急促的语句被Erik骤然打断，Charles同样听得出他的颤抖，“别用我的口不择言惩罚我了，我并不想让你感受我此刻有多心痛。但Charles，你得面对这个，你得知道，做不到不是你的错，不可预计的偏差和谬误也不是你的错，这个世界的不公、偏见导致的所有苦难都不是你的错，你不需要道歉，我30年前就认识你了，我爱了你30年，你从来没有变过。”  
Charles努力地平稳着自己的呼吸，在模糊的视野里看向自己此生的所爱，蓄在眼中的泪终于和他的一同落下来。  
“Charles，我们讲和了，你也得与自己和解。”  
这就是Charles最需要获得的劝解和宽慰了，这个世界上只有一个人能给他。  
读心者往前倾身，去触碰对方同样湿润的嘴角，他找到Erik的精神边界，然后开放自己的，他们亲吻和拥抱的同时，让彼此浓烈激荡的情感如深海中洋流般相汇，无数的，巨大的漩涡于碰撞翻搅倾覆中生成，汹涌卷积后逐渐和缓，直至消逝，最终余下已完全交融的柔和而不失强大的水流在广袤的深沉的静谧中蜿蜒绵亘。  
他们都，终于平静下来。  
【我会的，Erik，我爱你。】  
Charles在对方的唇间低语，Erik将手臂收得更紧。  
也许这一次不足以让Charles真的做到，但他们还有足够长的时间。

然而一周后，Erik就开始抱怨Charles的时间被过多的占用，他每天花8小时的时间深入了解吉诺莎的一切，5小时用来与Erik探讨商议甚至争论——总还是少不了这个——他们该做的事该拟定的计划，另外还非常坚持地抽出两个小时以上来给孩子们上课，教授能力的控制和应用，Charles喜欢这个，他喜欢跟那些在Erik看来叽喳吵闹的孩子们待在一起，甚至因此逐渐把与Erik的交流时间进一步压缩，好腾出空来执教。而Erik对此除了生闷气以外什么也做不了，他当然知道孩子们需要Charles，但需要Charles可不只有孩子们，Charles总是被需要的。  
他会拥有一所新的学院，就在吉诺莎。Erik倚在门边看向空地，昨天开始那里变成了一个篮球场，现在有一场可在一定程度上使用能力的篮球赛正在进行，Charles作为赛场规则制定和监督者正在观战，他的快乐Erik既能看到也能感知。

“为什么我读不到你在想什么呢？”  
Erik低头看向这个靠近自己的红发女孩，一个心灵感应者，Erik对吉诺莎所有的心灵感应者都有印象，他记得她是被表亲带来这里的，今年10岁，也许11岁。   
“因为我在这方面可有个好老师。”Erik同时向Charles发送了一条讯息，在脑中，  
【Schatz，看我。】  
Charles在约10码的距离外转过头来瞪了他一眼，Erik吹了一声口哨，这让围观的人嬉笑起来，更多人吹起了口哨并开始鼓掌。  
“Charles也是你的老师吗？”女孩困惑地看着他们最近威严值有所降低的首领。  
“他当我老师的时间可比教你们长多了，更不用提耗费的精力。”Erik不可理喻地开始跟自己领地里的变种人小孩们争风吃醋。  
女孩瞪大了眼，然后开始沮丧地瘪嘴，“但我是得到Charles最多夸奖的学生。”  
Erik到底还是把争胜反驳的话吞了下去，“所以你有什么想对我说的吗？小女士？”  
“他们都说你要跟Charles结婚，你可以不这么做吗？”  
“当然不行，我已经求婚成功了。”

女孩红着眼眶跑开的同时，篮球赛结束了，Charles开始推动轮椅，Erik边用能力帮他边向他走去。  
“Erik。”Charles在两个人足够靠近时无奈地叹气。  
Erik摊开双手，“看看，这位教授都做了些什么，连10岁的孩子都迷恋上了他。”  
“这位教授在迷恋一个跟10岁孩子较劲的幼稚傻瓜。“  
Erik就因为这句话露出十足傻瓜的笑容。  
“另外，你什么时候求婚成功了，我怎么不知道，有谁拿着棋子求婚成功过吗？“  
Erik眨了眨眼俯身靠近，“我不介意再正式地来一次，用戒指，总之我会成功的。“  
Charles笑着伸手轻拍他的脸颊，“那我拭目以待了。“  
“不祝我好运吗？Charles。”  
“祝你好运。Erik。”  
他在被吻上之前微笑着说。

Fin.


End file.
